


Simplemente Setters

by Theblackie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackie/pseuds/Theblackie
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que puede unir a cinco setters de distintos equipos, escuelas, y hasta prefecturas? Respuesta: un viaje de entrenamiento y muchas, muchas coincidencias. Porque a pesar de parecer tan distintos los unos de los otros, Kageyama, Suga, Kenma, Oikawa, y Akaashi tienen más cosas en común de las que creen.Y sólo por si acaso... "Qué es lo peor que podría pasar" sí es una pregunta maldita.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	Simplemente Setters

**Author's Note:**

> Dude!! Ay, este es el primer fanfic que publico en español aquí ;;;  
> Estoy súper emocionada porque en realidad los primeros seis capítulos de esta historia los había escrito en el 2016 y decidí reescribirlos para darle un nuevo comienzo a la trama (y corregir los horrores del pasado(?) ;;u;;
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que les guste la historia y que se diviertan leyéndola <33

Kageyama entró de mala gana a la habitación de hotel sentándose en un sillón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?

—te ves algo mal kageyama ¿pasa algo?— preguntó Suga al notar su presencia.

— sí. ¿por qué están ellos aquí?— respondió señalando a un grupo de personas en la entrada. Entre ellos Oikawa, Kenma y Akaashi. Tres de sus rivales.

—¿¡qué haces aquí Tobio-chan?! — preguntó Tooru indignado al ver a kageyama en la misma habitación que la suya.

Tobio hizo una mueca de desagrado y se acercó éste.

— ¡¿qué haces TÚ aquí?! — respondió empezando así una discusión entre ambos que, obviamente Suga detuvo antes de que pasara a mayores problemas.

—Oikawa-san— dijo el peligris calmo —esta es nuestra habitación, ¿podrías revisar el número que te asignaron?

Al principio Tooru rechistó, pero terminó resignándose al ver que ciertamente se había equivocado.

— mierda. ¡volveré Tobio-chan!— gritó dramáticamente antes de salir a buscar su habitación.

Tobio volteó la mirada hacía Kenma y en un tono un tanto más tranquilo preguntó —¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Kenma dejó en pausa su videojuego para mirar a kageyama con una cara de indescriptible estrés y asco.

— me tocó compartir habitación con Lev... ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

— ¿no deberías preguntarle eso a Hinata? Él te conoce más.

— lo hice pero él está compartiendo la habitación con el líbero de su equipo.

— ¿Nishinoya-san? — preguntó antes de escuchar a Suga decir —puedes quedarte, no hay problema.

—¡S-suga-san!

—kageyama, imagina que te toca compartir con la persona que más odias y después no tengas donde quedarte.

El pelinegro frunció aún más el ceño al imaginarse compartiendo su habitación con Tsukishima.

— bien, quédate.

Ahora solo faltaba saber por qué Akaashi estaba ahí, en la entrada de su cuarto.

— ah, yo estoy aquí porque me perdí — dijo como si ya supiera lo que le iban a preguntar.

¿Que qué pasa aquí?, déjame romper la cuarta pared y decir que los equipos de vóley de distintas escuelas fueron a un entrenamiento intensivo de bastante duración y su hospedaje era al azar en un hotel (cosa que es rara, qué lugar más decente, ¿no?). Por eso es que muchos de los jugadores andaban confundidos en cuanto a dónde instalarse.

Nuestros setters quedaron ordenados de la siguiente forma.-

Kenma y Le--

Kageyama, Sugawara y Kenma

Oikawa e Iwaizumi

Akaashi y Daichi

* * *

Oikawa se dirigió con resentimiento a su habitación, maldito Tobio-chan, tenía que tener razón, ¿verdad?, sí...

la vida le jugaba una vez más en contra, lo único que faltaba era que terminara compartiendo el cuarto con chibi-chan o algo así, pero grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Iwaizumi recostado en un sofá.

—¡IWA-CHAN!— gritó con alegría intentando tirarse encima de su amigo para abrazarlo.

Iwaizumi estiró los brazos solo para alejarlo y hacer que cayera de culo —de todas las personas en este puto hotel, tenías que ser tú, mierdakawa.

—afortunadamente— Oikawa sonrió divertido parándose y sentándose al lado de Hajime.

—aléjate idiota— dijo el pelinegro con clara molestia.

—nope.

—aléjate.

—Iwa-chan!~ hace calor~— dijo oikawa cambiando de tema.

—entonces no me abraces para no tener tanto calor.

—pero tu calor es agradable iwa~chan.

Iwaizumi frunció aún más el ceño ante el comentario tomando un tenue, color rojo en las mejillas.

—fuera.

—nope, me quedaré así todo el día~

—¿y qué cuando te de hambre?— Oikawa compuso una de sus sonrisas falsas mientras que un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas —te comeré a ti—

—¡VETE DE UNA VEZ MIERDAKAWA!— gritó empujándolo una vez más, lo único que faltaba, que mierdakawa empezase con sus estupideces melosas, ¿no podía estarse tranquilo alguna vez?, obviamente el pelinegro sabía que no, pero aun así hubiese sido genial que el castaño hubiese dejado en Miyagi sus idioteces.

—Iwa~chan, ¿no me quieres?

Tooru hizo un puchero infantil inflando sus mofletes.

—no

—Iwa~chaaaaaan ¿por qué?

—eres muy molesto, mierdakawa

—no quieres admitir que me quieres— canturreó por toda la habitación

—deja tus idioteces ya

Oikawa soltó una risita socarrona, en verdad estaba contento de compartir el cuarto con Iwa-chan, aunque le insultara, aunque le alejara y aunque lo negara, el sabía que Iwaizumi estaba igual de feliz por eso.

—Iwa-chan— dijo Tooru.

—ahora que pasa.

—el hotel tiene un onsen ¿podrías ir conmi-?— no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta porque recibió un golpe de parte de Iwaizumi.

—no— Oikawa volvió a portarse infantil, Iwa-chan malo, Tooru solo quería la oportunidad de pasar un grato momento con Hajime... en un onsen.

—pero Iwa~chaaaan

—no es no

—¡Iwa-chan malo!

—cállate

* * *

Kenma se había instalado ya en la habitación que compartían Suga y Kageyama, pues al enterarse de que compartiría su habitación con Lev solo se le ocurrió ir a esconderse a algún otro lado, preferiblemente otra habitación. Ya tenía suficiente con las prácticas de vóley.

Su primera opción fue kuroo, pero a este le tocó compartir su habitación con Tsukishima, y supuso que sería problemático estar con el rubio en el mismo lugar porque Hinata le había advertido que este era un tanto molestoso. Su segunda opción fue el mismo Hinata, pero él estaba compartiendo su cuarto con el líbero de karasuno y también le parecería algo incómodo. La tercera y última opción, fue kageyama, el setter de karasuno, Shoyo le había hablado bastante bien de este último, así que fue a probar suerte.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con el setter del seijoh, Oikawa, y el setter de fukurodani, Akaashi. Sacó su videojuego y reanudó su partida sin más, no calculó el tiempo que había pasado hasta que le preguntaron el porqué de su presencia.

Respondió con la verdad, expresó la molestia que sentía de tener que compartir su cuarto con lev. Afortunadamente, el otro setter de karasuno, Sugawara, fue permisivo y le permitió quedarse.

Fue tranquilamente a echarse en el sofá, el viaje había sido bastante largo y cansado, así que vencido por el sueño, cerró sus ojos poco a poco y se durmió.

* * *

Suga entró tranquilamente a la habitación, inmediatamente se puso a ordenar sus pertenencias para después no tener más trabajo, de hecho, planeaba ir a ver a Daichi en un rato para hablar con él.

Y quizá...

_Intentar otro tipo de cosas.._.

las mejillas de Suga tomaron un color carmesí intenso y este solo atinó a cubrir su creciente sonrojo con sus manos.

Miles de escenarios pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, él y Daichi besándose apasionadamente, abrazados, compartiendo la misma cama...

de solo pensarlo se avergonzaba como nunca antes.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro acompañada de una mirada totalmente perdida.

—¿Suga-san? ¿pasa algo?— preguntó kageyama, que había entrado hace poco. El peligris se sorprendió y volvió a la realidad de golpe, —n-no, estoy perfectamente kageyama— respondió algo nervioso.

—ah— se limitó a decir el ojiazul tomando un bolso para salir del lugar —¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Koushi con curiosidad.

—a practicar vóley

—ah, está bien entonces— repuso suga —¿podrías decirle a Kenma-san que traiga sus cosas? No quiero que tenga que ir a buscarlas cuando sea más tarde.

—está dormido— respondió el pelinegro —mamá.

—¡o-oye!—exclamó un tanto ofendido, ¿por qué todos los de karasuno debían decirle cosas como esa cuando se preocupaba por el bienestar de otros?, el único que no hacía eso era Daichi, dios, es tan cansado escuchar eso.

—bien, me voy— dijo kageyama abriendo la puerta para luego desaparecer caminando.

Sugawara suspiró, aún tenía mucho por hacer antes de ver a Daichi...

—bueno, ¡manos a la obra!— exclamó para sí mismo.

* * *

Un rato después de terminar, Suga caminó alegremente por los pasillos buscando el cuarto de Daichi para entrar a saludarlo con la mejor de las sonrisas.

—aquí está— se dijo girando la perilla antes de entrar y _llevarse_ _la jodida_ _sorpresa de su vida._

Suga se encontró con Daichi mientras este se estaba cambiando, pudo ver con claridad la delgada tela que cubría su entrepierna, una toalla.

_Daichi con una toalla._

_Sólo una toalla._

—¡¡¡P-PERDÓN DAICHI NO TOQUÉ ANTES DE ENTRAR!!!— gritó koushi rojo hasta las orejas.

Daichi se avergonzó de igual forma, pero soltó una risita al ver a su setter avergonzado y haciendo movimientos raros para explicarse.

—está bien suga— dijo Daichi —puedes quedarte si gustas.

—¡¿E-EH!?— fue lo único que salió de la boca del peligris —p-pero-

—tú estarías... prácticamente desnudo.

Sawamura rió antes de abrazar a Koushi con cariño. El setter, rojísimo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño —¿y eso qué?— dijo como última cosa.

—que... aún no me acostumbro a verte así.

—pues, así tendrás que verme en el onsen cuando vayamos.

No se sabe si el sonrojo de Suga luego de oír eso es físicamente posible.

* * *

Kageyama salió de su habitación con un bolso cargando su uniforme de vóley, iba a buscar al idiota de Hinata para practicar juntos pero se encontró con que éste estaba dormido al entrar a su habitación.

... tsk, estúpido, ¿Qué no sabe mantenerse despierto?

—¡oye Hinata!, ¡despierta!— bramó Kageyama esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna.

—¡OYE IDIOTA!— ¿¡es que está sordo o algo?! ¡¿por qué no lo escucha!?, ¿será que hasta durmiendo molesta al pelinegro? Simplemente no lo comprendía, Shoyo Hinata durmiendo antes de una práctica de vóley...

El enano debió hacer algo que tomara mucho trabajo como para quedar así.

—Kage... yama— dijo el pelinaranja entre sueños captando así la atención del ojiazul

Él....¿había dicho su nombre?

¿estaba soñando _con él?_

Un tenue sonrojo atacó las mejillas de Tobio, quien se estaba fijando en las facciones de Hinata.

Nunca lo había visto tan...

_tranquilo._

Kageyama se calmó un poco antes de ver a Shoyo quejarse y moverse un poco.

—... vete... déjame dormir— dijo aferrándose a su almohada y volviendo a estar igual de inconsciente que antes.

—¡ERES UN--— las mejillas del pelinegro ahora ardían por la vergüenza, frunció el ceño y se preparó para darle un golpe a Hinata — ¡YO TE VOY A HACER DORMI-

—parece muerto— fue interrumpido entre risas. Volteó para ver que se trataba del líbero de su equipo —como sea— respondió cruzándose de brazos —me pregunto qué tipo de mierda lo habrá cansado así.

—vete a saber tú— dijo Noya con una sonrisa divertida.

Tobio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona (aunque seguía molesto).

—debió ser algo muy fuerte, ¿seguro que no lo drogaron o algo?

Yuu rió con más intensidad —claro que no, Suga nos mataría— respondió risueño —y de paso Daichi nos reviviría solo para matarnos de nuevo.

—eso dalo por hecho.

* * *

Akaashi entró serio al establecimiento pidiendo el número de su habitación y rezando con que no le tocara con cierta persona ejemBokutoEJEM.

Se tranquilizó bastante al saber que le había tocado con Daichi. La razón por la que no quería que le tocase con Bokuto....

Es que simplemente no aguantaría estar con él tanto tiempo en una habitación...

ya tenía suficiente con su actitud infantil en la cancha y NO quería que su hiperactividad pasara a un "pequeñísimo"(según akaashi) cuarto

Así que al saber que no le había tocado con Kotaro sólo podía hacer dos cosas

1.- _regocijarse en tranquilidad_

2 _.- rezar por el compañero del peliblanco_

—alegría— susurró para sí mismo entrando en su habitación solo para encontrarse a Daichi y al setter no titular de karasuno hablando algo nerviosos.

—¿Qué ra...

—AH AKAASHI-SAN, BIENVENIDO— bramó Daichi con un tono un tanto alto.

—eh-eh... ¿hola?— preguntó el setter peligris con la cara roja de vergüenza.

_Lo curioso del hecho es que esa haya sido la escena más normal que haya visto al entrar a un lugar._


End file.
